Gray Tigre Peligroso!
by Tormenting-Obelysk
Summary: Secuela de "La Histroria De Gray Aguila" Nuestros heroes ahora de de 17, crusando preparatoria. Nuevos problemnas, nuevos poderes, nuevas relaciones.Clasificado T MannyxZoe, DjangoxFrida, ligero MannyxFrida. EN HIATUS DETENIDO HASTA NUEVO AVISO
1. Prologo

**Gray Tigre Peligroso**

**Hola a todos! Soy yo Nightwindhero de vuelta con la secuela del fic que me hizo ser reconocido por seguramente varios de ustedes que ya ****están leyendo.**

**Primero que nada quiero aclarar que este fanfic tendrá: MannyxZoe (principalmente) DjangoxFrida, MannyxFrida (poco y mencionado).**

**También habrá un nuevo personaje, nuevas situaciones, nuevos poderes, nuevas relaciones. Y solo para estar claro, en este fic varias veces se cambiaran los narradores, asi que a veces pueden ver a Manny, Frida, Zoe o a otro personaje narrando, pero no se preocupen yo les dire cuando cambian. Y ya mencione que en este fic tienen 17 años? Bueno ya lo saben. Mi meta es llegar a los: 15 CAPITULOS!!!!**

**Bueno esa es mi meta, pero solo lo lograre con la ayuda de ustedes.**

**Ningún**** personaje de El Tigre! Me pertenece todos les pertenecen a Jorge Gutiérrez y a Sandra Equihua.**

(PDV de Manny)

Todo estaba bien, nada estaba fuera de lugar, mi vida era perfecta yo era el héroe a quien todos respetaban, tenia la chica de mis sueños, buenos amigos, mi familia era perfecta, tenia un trabajo, buenas calificaciones, acababa de entrar a la preparatoria, me iba bien en la escuela y de repente cuando se fue una de estas cosas todo se fue abajo.

Soy Manny Rivera y no soy el viejo Manny al que probablemente todos ya conocen, ese viejo Manny ya quedo atrás. Ahora soy pues un poco mas alto, mi cabello esta mas largo, me deshice de esa estupida chaqueta negra y la cambie por el saco del esmoquin que use en mi graduación de secundaria. Pero no solo mi físico había cambiado, también mi forma de ser. No me comporto tan infantil como lo hacia antes y no hago esas tontas bromas que antes hacia si no mas malas!

Pero me salgo del tema. Hace 3 años yo comencé a salir con mi mejor amiga y exactamente hace una semana y media ella termino conmigo. Lo acepto fue mi culpa, yo no me debí de poner celoso por cada chico que se le acercaba o hablara con ella, creo que no confiaba en que ella como pareja.

Aun la quiero de vuelta a mi lado, pero ella dice que no debemos no importa cuanto queramos porque luego todo se repetirá y saldremos ambos sufriendo. Yo no creo en nada de eso pero respetare lo que ella decida siempre y cuando pueda seguir siendo su amigo.

Hoy llego a la institución, a mi salón, veo mi asiento y me acomodo en el esperando a que alguien llegué.

(PDV de Frida)

Hoy es un buen día puedo presentirlo!

Suelto mi cepillo y termino de peinar mi cabello azul. Me levanto de mi cama ya vestida y tomo mi mochila para salir caminando a la escuela. Últimamente he estado caminando hacia la escuela pues me ayudaba a pensar en todo lo que me había pasado, sobre mis calificaciones, mi banda a la cual se acaba de unir un nuevo miembro que es uno de mis amigos mas cercanos, José!Desde que rompí con mi novio y mejor amigo me he sentido sola y cuando estaba con José me sentía un poco mejor, el ya dejo muy claro que no quiere nada mas que una amistad cercana conmigo, por eso es que me siento bien con el. Con Manny había muchas cosas de las cuales debía hablar. Mi relación con el es mucho peor que cuando éramos niños, era como si todo se fuera por un bache. Creo que todo tendrá que ver con el factor de que estamos creciendo. Mi cabello era mas largo y a veces me lo ponía en una cola de caballo, mis ummm, bueno "partes femeninas" habían crecido, era mas alta. Pero mis adorados goggles nunca los abandone, mis pulseras de picos aun estaban puestas mas otras cuantas que también comencé a usar.

Llegue a la escuela y vía Manny sentado en el salón y le dije gracias a Dios porque había mas chicas y chicos en el salón así que eso nos ahorro una conversación incomoda. Me senté a dos bancos del que el y simplemente intercambiamos una mirada rápida antes de volver a ver enfrente.

(PDV de José)

Me despedí de mama y junto con mi hermana salimos corriendo en una carrera hacia la escuela, yo fui en mi vieja patineta y ella en la suya.

Me he dado cuenta que todos hemos crecido, como mi altura, siempre he sido alto pero ahora cada ves que veo el suelo lo veo mas lejos.

Mi cabello castaño ya no me tapaba tres cuartos de mi cara, sino que ahora se me veía toda la cara, sin embargo seguía largo, pero cuando estaba en la escuela lo traía recogido en una cola de caballo y cuando salía lo traía suelto.

Mi traje de combate se le había agregado una pequeña capa que me colgaba de la cintura y que a veces Manny se burlaría llamándola falda.

Me seguía vistiendo con el mismo tipo de ropa y pues mi actitud sigue siendo la misma de hace 2 años.

Llegamos a la escuela, guardamos nuestras patinetas en nuestros casilleros.

Ah si por si se preguntaban mi hermana cambio por completo, se transformo de chica gótica a una chica tímida y algo tierna pero aun mantiene su alter-ego de Cuervo Negro.

Pero casi no habla, creo que fue tal ves por esa ves en la que invito a Manny al baile de graduación y le dijo que lo sentía y que el ya tenia una pareja para la noche. Pero un error grande fue decirle que era una chica tierna y amable y que quizá si no tuviera ya con quien ir, iría con ella.

Mi pobre hermana se quedo creyendo que el la ama, pero bueno espero que Manny le de una oportunidad alguna ves.

Ambos llegamos al salón y tomamos nuestros lugares.

Sonó el timbre, y entro el maestro con unos papeles en las manos y nos dijo.

"Jóvenes hoy se nos une una nueva alumna"

Una ves que dijo eso vi rápido hacia la puerta del salón.

La vi.

"Ya era hora" pense para mi mismo.

**Que les parecio!**

**Bueno esto es mas como un prologo que un primer capitulo y si se preocupan por la chica del final, no se preocupen ya todo lo tengo planeado.**

**Gracias por leer, dejen reviews.**

**Nightwindhero**


	2. Nueva y Regreso

**Capitulo 2: Nueva**

**Hola! Bueno pues aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de este fic.**

**En este capitulo presento un nuevo personaje, bueno ya no los detengo.**

"Ya era hora"

(PDV del Autor)

Ella entro, era una chica con cabello café oscuro casi negro, lentes rectangulares, ojos café profundos, su cabello era mas largo del lado derecho que del izquierdo pero no pasaba de sus hombros de ninguno de los dos lados, usaba unos pantalones de mezclilla sueltos de color azul, una blusa de color fiuscia (discúlpenme pero no se muy bien como se escribe), y sobre la blusa tenia una chaqueta negra con unas flamas rojas, usaba unos zapatos negros. Tenia una mirada preocupada no veía mas que para abajo, su piel era muy pálida.

Se empezó a murmurar entre la multitud de alumnos muchas cosas pero entre nuestros héroes se discutían otras cosas.

"Con solo verla, umm no se, no me cae bien" Decía Frida

"No te burles, porque luego cuando tengas hijos así van a ser" Le dijo José aun sin quitarle la mirada a la chica nueva.

"Tu sarcasmo me molesta" le respondió ella con ojos dormidos.

Manny aun seguía dormido, últimamente se quedaba dormido aun mas en clase. Zoe estaba escribiendo en un cuaderno, y se limpio la basura de su borrador de su blusa, las cuales había comenzado a usar después de su incidente con Manny, usualmente usaba blusas que mostraban su ombligo pero hoy no, se deshizo de esas mallas de rayas negro y morado pero las botas que siempre usa nunca las abandono, su cabello era igual pero un poco mas corto.

En conclusión Manny esta dormido, Frida quejándose aunque nadie la estaba escuchando, Zoe concentrada en su trabajo, y José sin dejar de ver a la chica nueva.

El maestro asigno a la chica nueva al lado de José, el no la dejaba de mirar y cuando ella lo noto se le quedo viendo también.

(PDV de Frida)

"Huy! Que aburrimiento, no tengo nada que hacer, puedo ver que el maestro habla pero no escucho nada, Manny esta casi roncando, y Jose esta platicando como nunca lo ha hecho desde que lo conozco con esa chica que, aun no se de donde salio pero mas vale que no se meta conmigo."

(Fin del PDV de Frida)

(PDV del autor)

Sonó un celular, pero al parecer el maestro ni se dio cuenta, era de Manny y lo contesto rápidamente después de rascarse el estomago y limpiarse los ojos de lagañas.

"Quien es?" dijo con vos aun un poco dormida.

"HUGH HUGH MANNY, HIJO!!! HUGH HUGH" Manny escucho la vos de su madre híper ventilándose, le pasaba mas que antes.

"MANNY HUGH HUGH DEBES DE VENIR A LA BIBLIOTECA HUGH LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE HUGH HUGH Y TRAE A TUS AMIGOS!!!!! HUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Mama, estoy en clase, no puedo salir, iré cuando se termine este periodo, de todos modos es el ultimo y ya se va a acabar." Después de eso Manny colgó su teléfono y escucho la campana de salida, todos se comenzaron a ir menos Manny, Frida, José, y la chica nueva que aun estaba habalando con José.

"Chicos, mi madre quiere que vayamos ya a la biblioteca"

Todos fueron y encontraron a la Sra. Rivera sentada en su silla leyendo un libro y muy calmada.

"Mama!, creí que ibas a estar asustada o algo." Dijo Manny con una cara sospechosa.

"Manny, es muy importante, sabias que Sartana fue destruida por forma definitiva? Pues su nieto Django, ha vuelto."

"Que? Como?!!" Manny comenzó a gritar.

"No sabemos como regreso, pero lo hizo y quiere destruirlos a ti ya tu amigo, es mejor que vayan, a y Frida quédate aquí, esta batalla va estar mas peligrosa que en las que usualmente pelean ellos."

"Bien" Dijo la peliazul.

"Vamos!!" Dijo Manny mientras golpeaba en el hombro a José.

"Espera" El fue con la chica nueva que estaba a su lado. "Dani, quédate aquí volveré mas en un rato si" Le dijo dándole una sonrisa.

La chica suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

Los dos héroes salieron corriendo de la escuela mientras se transformaban y Jose salia volando y Manny colgado desde una de sus alas.

"AL AGUILA LE GUSTA LA CHICA EMO, AL AGUILA LE GUSTA LA CHICA EMO!!!" Le decía Manny a su amigo en un tono burlón.

Jose dejo salir un suspiro y le dijo.

"Sigue asi, y te vas a pie"

**Ok es todo por este capitulo.**

**A proposito, Daniela (la chica emo) no me pertenece, si no a The Lady Of Darkness. Gracias por dejarme usarla.**

**Por favor dejen reviews.**


	3. Las Batallas Son En Seis

**Capitulo 3 **

**Las batallas son en seis.**

**Bien aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. Una cosa antes de empezar, lo siento si confundí a alguien cuando al final del capitulo pasado manny llama a la chica nueva "chica emo". Ella no lo es, solo que Manny le apoda así.**

**Con eso aclarado que comience el capitulo. **

(PDV De José)

Aunque durante el camino para llegar al centro Manny se seguía con su comportamiento eufórico no me desconcentre y al fin llegamos.

Todo el centro estaba cubierto en llamas, la gente corría asustada, el disturbio mantenía a la gente corriendo, y al llegar al centro de la ciudad pudimos ver a la fuente de dicha destrucción entre todas las llamas.

En efecto como dijo la madre de el Tigre nos dijo, era Django, no lo había visto desde hace años pero eso no quiere decir que haya cambiado mucho, el poncho que usaba estaba rasgado y le llagaba hasta la cintura, ahora usa unos pantalones negros de cuero y con unas estrellas rojas, sus guantes intactos desde la ultima ves desde que lo vi, a pesar de todo esto esos ojos rojo sangre nunca cambiaron, desde pequeño me habían dicho que en los ojos de las personas se podían notar sentimientos, sin embargo en los ojos de Django no se percibía absolutamente nada.

Llegamos al centro y ahí hicimos un ataque en picada hacia el, el cual no logro esquivar.

-Si! Le dimos!!! Gritaba Manny después de que se bajo de mi espalda. Ambos nos pusimos en pocision de ataque.

La figura nos observaba de una forma confiada hasta que al fin salio a la luz y se acerco hasta llegar a un par de metros de nosotros donde paro y se colgo su guitarra.

-Saludos mis hermanos. Dijo Django con un tono muy confiado.

-Que quieres aquí Django?! Ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí! Le grito Manny, sacando sus garras.

-Vengo por venganza.

-Umh, lo siento mucho pero no hay donde la puedas conseguir. Le dijo Manny con una mirada confiada y cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho.

-Si! Porque nosotros somos dos y tu solo uno! Le grite apuntándolo con mi dedo índice.

-Piensa otra ves Águila. Una vos obscura sonó de la nada.

Una figura apareció desde la obscuridad del fuego que los rodeaba.

(Fin del PDV de Jose)

(Comienza PDV de Manny)

Desde mi perspectiva y así fue, era una chica. Tenia cabello obscuro, unas orejas como de gato (parecidas a las mías, solo que de forma triangular) de un color azul celeste le salían del cabello, su piel era blanca como la nieve, usaba como una cinta que le tapaba la parte de arriba de la cara pero tenia un par de agujeros por donde podíamos ver sus ojos que eran rojos como la sangre, usaba un top celeste sin mangas con una línea negra que dejaba mostrando la parte de su ombligo, traía unos pantalones con un diseño similar al top con los mismos colores, unas botas blancas, y unos guantes similares a los míos pero claro, celestes.

Nos miraba con una mirada malvada, mientras se ponía a como medio metro al lado derecho de Django.

-Permítanme presentarles a Blue Kitty.

-No me asustas Django. Le dije con vos calmada.

-El propósito no era hacerlo. Nos contesto.

Le quite la mirada de encima a ambos y me dirigí hacia mi compañero.

-Águila! Hey Águila! Le grite hasta que por fin me voltio a ver.

-Que te parece un uno a uno? Le dije.

-Suena bien para mi! Me dijo dando su tradicional sonrisa.

-Entonces? Como será? Nos grito el esqueleto.

-Uno a uno! Le respondí.

-Umh, es una lastima que ustedes solo sean dos. Nos dijo con una mirada confiada saliendo de sus ojos rojo sangre.

Ambos Águila y yo dimos una cara de confundidos y en un segundo se oyó el sonido de un jet volando sobre nosotros y al siguiente segundo al lado izquierdo de Django había caído otra figura obscura……la Cuervo Negro.

-Les había dicho que esperaba compañía?

-Zoe! Somos hermanos! Porque te pones de su lado! Águila estaba de veras enojado.

-Ya perdí a un padre, no quiero perder a mi…….

Una explosión sonó en todo el campo de batalla.

Y en ese momento cayo del cielo una persona, vestía una capa roja y un sombrero grande y entre la silueta se podía ver que tenia algo así como un puño gigante, una ves que el humo se disperso ni Django, ni Zoe, ni yo podíamos creer lo que veíamos.

La persona hablo con una vos femenina pero entusiasmada

-Ahora estamos igual!

**Que les pareció!**

**Antes de que me quieran asesinar por tardarme miles de mucho tiempo en hacer un nuevo capitulo, por favor!!!!! ****No es facil!!!!**

**La Blue Kitty le pertenece a The Lady Of Darkness.**

**El Tigre ya saben que no me pertenece.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capi!**

**-Nightwindhero**


End file.
